Jonah Breakspear
Jonah Breakspear is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Sophie Longerbane) in the first season of the TV show Carnival Row. He is the tyrannical, power-hungry and bloodthirsty son of Absalom and Piety, and he took the position of the Chancellor after his father had died, thus manipulating the opposition to unite with him so he could gain more power. He is portrayed by Arty Froushan. Information Jonah was the son of the Chancellor Absalom Breakspear, who sought the opportunity to gain power through blood-lust and murder. Unlike his father who only wanted to protect the land and his own son, Jonah was manipulative, power-hungry and ambitious and he only wanted to reunite with the opposition, led by Sophie Longerbane, in order to become the ultimate dictator. He believed that other races than humans should not be accepted in his kingdom. Therefore, after his father died, he took over the position and began to fulfill his own destiny and bring the world to destruction, corruption and chaos. History Jonah at first threatened to betray his parents for the throne. Due to a mental breakdown caused by his own ambition for the throne, he ran away from his house and secretly plotted with The Opposition to overthrow Absalom and Piety. However, after many years have gone by, Piety has sold her soul to a demon called The Holospex in return for her son's locations. Jonah pretended to be glad to return home, as his parents were glad to find him, yet they have still worried about the fact he could overthrow them. Jonah then discusses matters with his parents, and he dismisses his mother for not loving him, as she intends to be kind to her own heir and prove that he is worth of being Chancellor. He later even watches as Sophie speaks as part of The Opposition, as he begins to lust her and manipulate her for his own use and plans to become all powerful. He later hears from Absalom about Ritter, the leader of The Opposition, passing away from sickness. Thereafter, Sophie had taken his position as the leader. Absalom offers his son to go riding around town with him, but Jonah is now obsessed with power and he goes instead to use Sophie for his own purposes and manipulate her. Jonah later appears in front of Sophie and manipulates her into despising her own father and into helping him in his plans to overthrow his father. She calls him a liar, but he insists that she is laughing at her own dead father. Jonah thne comes down to reach Sophie, and the two begin a romantic relationship. Jonah admits that she is not what he has expected; a weak child who has no charisma or leadership at all. He asks if she had been through hard times during her childhood. Sophie then teams up with Jonah in his scheme, as she feels that they are both underestimated by their authorities and families. He later teams up with Sophie against his own parents, as the two scheme to unite The Opposition with the inner circle and face the common threat which they both desire to wipe out forever; the other creatures which are not humans in the land of The Burgue. He gives a speech and orders his guards to line up the fays and the other creatures, including Detective Philostrate for his betrayal. He thereafter takes from his deceased father the position of The Chancellor. Personality He is vicious, power-hungry, ruthless, dishonest, manipulative and bloodthirsty, as he is obsessed with power and his one desire is to overthrow his parents and change the kingdom as he sees fit. He does not care about anyone but himself, and even though he allied with The Opposition's second leader, Sophie, he manipulated her just so he could gain The Opposition's trust and following. He is an opportunistic tyrant who seeks nothing more than power and control. Despite that, he does show a small amount of empathy towards his parents, as he does send them condolences after their death. Trivia * He could be considered as The Heavy of the first season because he was responsible for most of the mischief during the storyline and he becomes one of the two final main antagonists to stand up, even after his mother and Ezra. Category:Murderers Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Politicians Category:Dictators Category:Related to Hero Category:Ambitious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:On & Off Villains Category:Assasins Category:Golddigers Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Monarch Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Killjoy Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of The Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Opportunists Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Vandals Category:Nihilists Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Traitors Category:Delusional Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hypocrites Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Incriminators Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Overconfident Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Threatening Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:Supremacists Category:Television Villains Category:Dark Lords/Ladies Category:Scapegoat